User blog:Xyclone010/Urgot Rework Idea
Urgot, the Headman's Pride is a champion in League of Legends. This is my ideas for his rework. I rework him into a tanky mage instead of marksman. Abilities % for 2.5 seconds. This can stack up to 4 times. Maximum target: 1. }} Urgot fires a missile in a line towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. If the target is already ZTBA, the missile consume half of the stacks to deal magic damage. Missile-lock can be achieved by holding the cursor over a unit afflicted by ZTBA or further than the maximum range when casting, causing Acid Hunter to fly directly to the target ignoring all other units. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Urgot is charging, increase armor and magic resistance every 10s. This can stack up to 4 times. Every second taking damage reduce 1 stack. |description2 = Urgot charges up his capacitor to gain a shield that absorbs damage for up to 7 seconds. When the shield expire, Urgot heals himself for half of the remaining shield. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} Urgot next basic attack in the next 2s gains 300 bonus range and launch 3 rockets to enemies 150-range around the target. Each rocket deals magic damage and slows their target for 1.5s. If the target is alone, it will be hit by all 3 rocket and increase the slow duration to 2.5s. If Urgot doesn't do a basic, he activate Noxian Corrosive Explosion |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} The rockets explode, dealing damage over time and slow enemies nearby. Urgot is also be slowed for 1.5s, but only by half the effect. |leveling = |range = 400 }} }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = }} What I did So I change all of his skill. Stats: Increase range to 475. *Passive: So I nerf him with his passive. You can't reduce the damage immediately from junglers anymore. However, fully stacks will almost negate the targets damage. *Q: **Now, it deals more damage with the stack from his passive. **Change the ability to lock on: Instead of E, he will need to land his basic attack. **This will reduce his early game trade due to his small attack range. *W: **Nerfing his passive so I add a new passive to W. Increase his Ar and MR. This will help him to fill the stacks on the target. **No more slow. Instead, he can heal himself. *E: **Adding 300 bonus range not only open him opportunity to trade but also reduce the nerf from his Q. **If the target stand in the middle of creeps, he gets more damage as now there are maximum of 3 targets. Move the slow from Q to E. And no more ar reduction. **Watchout when using this when escaping. If the target can be invisible, you have high risk to slow yourself. **The sub skill is for high mobility gankers. As he flash to you, the slow and the damage will threaten him from getting to near. And it works well with your ultimate. *R: **Move the ar and mr reduction to R. This will help you to kill the target better. Conclusion: There are nerfs and buffs but overall buff him. He is now a very tanky mage, though, he still needs to basic attack. This kit still share the same strategy from the old one while making new one. He should begins with E for better farming. At level 2, level up Q for more damage. At level 3, the jungler can gank now, level up W to reduce the damage. Level up R whenever you can. When harass, use your E, then your Q. Shouldn't use E when you can lose enemy sight and there are no target around. When ganking the enemy laner, activate your E, use your R and wait for the E to burst. You can still pair him with a support. Pair him with support that can CC the enimies like , , will help him trading while a high burst of movement speed from also works well. Category:Custom champions